Idol Academy
by KanojoOrchid
Summary: Alice Academy. An idol academy for grooming and coaching teens to become famous idols. It is in this school which the line of fate is drawn. Mikan was scouted one day while singing, and Natsume is the lead vocalist of a popular boy band. What could happen? A lot. Oh well, read and review! (btw too many charas, so I just put 4 main ones) xoxo KanojoOrchid
1. Prolouge: Scouted

**Hi everyone! I'm KanojoOrchid. This is my first fanfic on this website but I'm confident of the story. I hope I can update frequently, but I must apologize if I can't. Read and review! :) **

**OMG! I totally forgot to add this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gakuen Alice characters, just the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

At the high elegant gates of the huge school, a brunette stared wide eyed at the expansive stretch of land behind, along with the solid baby pink brick wall that grew from beside the gate. She breathed deeply, tightening her grip on the handle of her small luggage dotted with 2D plastic strawberries."Okay Mikan, you can do this!" She muttered to herself as the gates opened and she stepped through, to her new life…

_~Flashback~_

The girl of 15 always have had a normal life. She is outgoing, cheerful and optimistic with a smile brighter than the sun. Mikan Yukihira also have a wonderful voice which won several competitions that somehow managed to escape clutches of talent scouts until **that** day.

To Mikan, it was a normal afternoon, and she was following her normal routine on the normal way back home after school. The only abnormality? She was singing. Not that she doesn't do it often, but Mikan usually only sang at home. Just as she passed by the sakura tree, a man leaning against it heard her and was mesmerized by her voice.

Immediately, he took action to get to know her and met up with her parents to get her into the famous idol academy. **_Alice Academy._**

Alice Academy is a huge school that is comparable to a town. There are small streets of shops and entertainment, complete with a forest at one side and the dorms are just humongous. Then there is the school itself. Gigantic like an English castle that serves only the best for its idol students with absolutely everything. After much thought, Izumi and Yuka Yukihira decided that their precious daughter should choose for herself. And that leads to the current state that Mikan Yukihira is in, standing at the gates of the school.

_~Currently~_

The same blondie who scouted Mikan was at the gates, wearing a ridiculous lavender suit complete with a purple tie. "Narumi-san!" Mikan squealed and rushed up to him. "Hi hi! Ready to start your new life?" Narumi asked with a foolish grin. Mikan hesitated then nodded her head. "Now now, don't be nervous. Come on, let's go to the Principal's office. We have some stuff to discuss before you get to meet your classmates." Mikan simply nodded. Whew, at least there is a familiar face around here. Mikan inwardly thought as she followed in Narumi's heels.

A bit later at the principal's office…"UNCLE KAZUMI?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The loud shout was so deafening that all the birds within the school's perimeter flew away, and mind you it was a HUGE area. Kazumi Yukihira smiled and placed a finger on his lips. "I'm the principal of this school of course!" Mikan just stared at him in wonder. She had always known that her uncle was in charge of a school, just not this school.

"No wonder Dad and Mom let me come here so easily. They are usually worrisome people." Mikan wondered aloud. Her uncle chuckled. "To the important things now, you need a stage name. Most students here choose to keep their own names, but there are a few who come up with new ones as well. For you, my personal advice is to get a new one. Everyone knows me as Principal Yukihira and if your surname gets out, it may be troublesome." Mikan thought for a moment before saying with a finalised tone, "Sakura. Mikan Sakura." Kazumi saw the look on her face and nodded, calling out to Narumi, "Narumi, get her to know her dorms and her class reps."

Two idols walked in and Mikan's eyes widened. "Hotaru."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So this is the prologue. I'm posting both prologue and chapter one together so you can get an idea of the story. I'm very sure of my grammar and spelling, and am a self-proclaimed beta reader (registration not yet one month). You can always pm me about queries or any stuff like that.<br>****  
>Shall not blabber on anymore. Thanks for reading! ^.^<strong>

**xoxo KanojoOrchid~**


	2. Chapter One: Partner?

**This is chapter one! As promised in the prologue. Read read read! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG<em>**

"Mmmffh… 5 more minutes…..." a certain brunette reached for her alarm clock. 7.15 am. 7.15 am... 7.15 AM?!

"OH MY IDOL I AM GONNA BE LATE!" Mikan jumped out from her bed and rushed to brush her teeth and put on her clothes. "Why didn't Hotaru wake me up?" She grumbled under her breath, grabbed her bag and ran out.

Mikan caught her roommate just outside the main school hall. "Hotaruuu, why did you leave me behind in the dorms..." Mikan whined. "Cuz you were late." Her best friend monotonously replied. Known as the Ice Queen of the idol world, Hotaru Imai is Mikan's childhood friend who was scouted 3 months earlier than Mikan. Imai's cold beauty is refreshingly different from most of the giggling, cutesy female idols and attracted quite a number of boys. Not that she cared anyway. Hotaru has always been a down-to-earth person and cares a lot about money. Which was the main reason why she agreed to try out the idol pathway.

"Morning Anna! Morning Nonoko!" Mikan greeted her two friends in class that she made in the past one month that she spent in the school. "Good morning Mikan! Hi Imai!" Anna and Nonoko replied her in unison. Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara are cousins who were enrolled into the school at age 13 under the influence of Nonoko's mother, who is a famous host.

Mikan reached her seat, but to her surprise she found a raven-haired boy lying there with his feet up the table and a manga book covering his face and a blonde haired boy with blue eyes carrying a white rabbit there. "Umm…excuse me but this is my seat." Mikan stood beside the two boys and gave them a pointed look.

"Hn?" The raven-haired guy let the manga slip off his face and Mikan inwardly gasped. Crimson red eyes on an amazingly handsome face stared back at her. His eyebrows, however, was pulled into a frown. "Oh I apologize, but we have always been sitting here." The blonde haired guy smiled a smile that would have melted any girl's heart, except Mikan. And of course... the… Ice Queen...Imai? Hotaru was looking at the three of them without any expression, but looking at someone who is not a part of her money-making scheme is utterly earthshaking. When she realised Mikan was looking at her, Hotaru went back to her senses and with a flash snapped a picture of them. "Not bad… With the idiot cropped out this picture would sell nicely." She smirked.

"Imai-san!" The blondie yelled with a bit of a blush. Mikan started tapping her foot. She was starting to get irritated. "Ah, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ruka Nogi. This guy over here is Natsume Hyuuga." Ruka held out his hand. _The lead guitar and vocalist of Star Prism, the very popular boy band._ Mikan wondered as she looked in awe at the two of them. "Uhh, I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura..."

"GOOD MORNING CLASS~" Narumi skipped in. Today he was wearing a royal prince outfit, together with a feathered hat.

"Ah! Mikan-chan! I see you've met Natsume and Ruka. I forgot to tell you, but Star Prism went on a Japan live tour and only came back to school today. You will sit next to them. Oh, and by the way Natsume-kun is your partner." Narumi beamed. "EH? I thought Hotaru was my partner?!" Mikan's eyes widened. "Well, no. Natsume is your partner. And now, free period!" Narumi dashed out of the class.

Mikan sighed and moved to put her things onto her table. However, a book dropped on the floor in her haste to sit down. She bent down to pick it up, but when she stood up, she saw Natsume smirking at her. "What?" Mikan rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Polka." Natsume continued smirking

For a moment, Mikan was confused. Suddenly, realization dawned on her.

"PERRRRVERTTTTT!"

And all the birds flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho so how was it? Hope you liked it. I will publish chapter two A.S.A.I.C. (As Soon As I Can)<strong>

**Btw I'll explain the other class rep from the prologue in the next chapter. Do look out!**

**xoxo KanojoOrchid~**


	3. Chapter Two: The First Job

**Ta da! The second chapter. My thanks to the reviewers:  
><strong>**  
>-XxLadyClassicismxX<strong>

**-StarElise**

**-pretty-awesome-girl11d7**

**Can we increase the review count? Please and Thank you! Hope you will like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gakuen Alice characters, only the plot! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Lunchtime at the Cafeteria~<strong>_

"Boohoo, Hotaruuu what am I gonna DOooo?" Mikan Sakura wailed loudly at a table, banging her fist with tears streaming down her face.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru blew smoke off her baka cannon version 3. Hotaru was a genius inventor before being an idol. But that doesn't stop her from making stuff in her free time. The baka cannon was just one in her collection of 'Idiot Punishers', a series of inventions used to stop idiots like Mikan.

"Shut up you're noisy. Just live with it. Natsume would be dead already if he wasn't a popular idol." A dark look crossed the beautiful girl's face. Natsume was left partially alive in the classroom, with fangirls fawning over him. Many of them were angry at Hotaru but none of them dared to cross the Ice Queen. Her inventions were well-known after a boy got into the Intensive Care Unit for three weeks when he made fun of her poker face. He had two black eyes, four broken ribs, a fractured leg and a dislocated arm. A few teeth were knocked out as well.

"Hotaru..." Mikan's eyes welled up again and she tried to hug her best friend.

"Back off. You'll get snot on me. I have a photo shoot later." Hotaru waved her baka cannon.

Anna and Nonoko consoled Mikan, who curled up into a ball at the edge of the bench. Just then, a boy with dirty blonde hair came over.

"Inchou." The four girls acknowledged their other class rep. Tobita Yuu is another member of Star Prism, the keyboardist. By coincidence he was present when Mikan arrived as he had to check on his newly arrived custom-made keyboard. So he was introduced to Mikan along with Hotaru.

"Hi. Sakura-san, Narumi-sensei called for you. He needed to speak to you about something." Yuu smiled shyly at Anna before waving and walking off.

Three girls started at the recipient of the smile with questioning looks. Anna blushed madly before stammering "Mikan..yo..you...need to..see...see Narumi-sensei." Mikan slapped her forehead and stood up to go off. Just then, she spun back round and looked at Hotaru and Nonoko, "You will tell me about it, won't you, guys?" The two of them nodded and waved at her to leave.

Mikan sighed again for the second time that day and made her way to Narumi's office.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Knock knock knock<strong>_

"Come in!" Narumi called out.

"Mikan-chan! You got your first job! So I was here sitting at my desk when I suddenly saw this email from the _Newbie Star_ magazine. It's this magazine that features new idols every month, and since you're the latest idol in Alice Academy, you will do the honors. It will be so exciting! Your very first job and a chance for everyone to get to know you..." Narumi blabbered on and on.

No normal person would understand what this freak in a prince costume would be saying, but then again no one is "normal" in Alice Academy. Mikan caught on immediately. "REALLY?!" She exclaimed., going starry eyed. "OMG this is awesome! When is it? Where is it? What will I be doing? What will be happening?"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA  
><strong>  
>"Owwww!" Both teacher and idol held their heads in pain.<p>

"The same place as me. Same time too. You will be modeling branded clothes. Now hurry up and pack. The shoot is in two hours." Hotaru Imai appeared out of nowhere. A shocked Narumi and Mikan were tongue-twisted with no words to say. They could only gape open-mouthed at the blacked-haired girl standing in front of the door as if she had been there forever. Narumi stuttered "Hotaru...chan...Err… What... are you...doing here?" Hotaru glanced expressionlessly at her teacher, and pointed at Mikan. It was quite obvious: picking up her stupid friend who was bound to insist on walking and end up getting herself lost and late for the shoot. She said it out loud.

One look at Mikan's surprised wide eyes would be enough to confirm the truth in Hotaru's words. She went starry eyed again and once more tried to hug Hotaru, resulting in three more hits in the head by her baka cannon.

"I told you not to get close to me with snot on your face." The Ice Queen snapped and turned on her heels, strutting out of the office. "Wait for me!" Mikan bowed to Narumi and ran off after Hotaru. "And what about Anna and Inchou?" Mikan's voice echoed down the hall. The of a cannon being loaded could be heard.

Narumi smiled._ Teenagers... good to be young._

* * *

><p><em>~At the location of the photo shoot~<em>

"Pose! 3...2...1… Okay, next!"

Mikan turned awkwardly and tried to make a relaxed pose, leaning against the makeshift wall, clad from head to toe in branded clothes. A Miss Selfridge dress, Michael Kors accessories, Alexander McQueen pumps… Luckily Mikan's past month of hard training paid off. She was able to pose beautifully for her shoot. Even though Mikan is on the path of a singer, which idol doesn't do photo shoots?

"Not bad… For a girl who wears such childish panties." Somebody murmured into Mikan's ears as she was about to go get changed.

** ... …**

"Kyaaaaa!" Mikan whirled around to slap the person, but her hand was caught mid-air by Natsume Hyuuga. Ruka was standing near him, and blushing with his rabbit. Behind them were three other guys, one of them Yuu, another with a stupid grin on his face and the last one with eyes so small that they could be blindfolded by dental floss . "Hello Sakura-san! We're on our way to our agency when we passed by and decided to drop in for a peek." Yuu introduced the two remaining guys who haven't met Mikan yet to her. " This person who would forever have a smile on his face is Kokoroyomi, our rapper but you can call him Koko. This one over here with small eyes is Kitsuneme, or Kitsu. He is our drummer. The two of them are brothers and their names are of course, not real ones, but nobody presses around here." "And the five of us form _Star Prism._" Natsume ran his hand through his hair, making a few female photographers squeal. Mikan just rolled her eyes. "Pervert." She retorted.

"Natsume, since when did you start going after girls?" Koko asked mischievously. Kitsu formed a heart shape with his hand and angled it so that it only contains Mikan and Natsume.

** CLICK! **

"Lovely pose you got there." Hotaru had finished changing and was holding her camera. Suddenly, Ruka's rabbit jumped out of his arms.

**CLICK! **

"Thank you Bunny boy, for the picture." Ruka went beet red and started chasing Hotaru, trying futilely to get the camera whilst his rabbit jumped after him.

"Time to go back to school." Hotaru grabbed Mikan and pulled [dragged] her to their waiting car. "I...I haven't changed!" Mikan gasped between breaths. "The car windows are tinted. Now hurry up! I need to get these developed," was her friend's only words as she pushed her into the car and slammed the door. Mikan belated realization once again cost her as the car started moving.

"Wait, wait, WAITTTTT!" She screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>I made this chapter longer than the previous two ones. Originally I wanted the prologue to be with chapter one, but it turned out too long so I separated them.<strong>

**Oh, and any request for the next chapter? Not that I don't know what to write, but I want to know from ya'll what you want for the next few chapters. PM and reviews both accepted.**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo KanojoOrchid~**


End file.
